Obat
by garekinclong
Summary: Pemohon lagu yang pergi sebelum mendengarkan lagu sampai akhir tidak bisa dimaafkan. [ Friendship Goshiki/Shirabu ]


**[ Obat ]**

 **Haikyuu!** (c) Furudate Haruichi. **Obat** (c) garekinclong. Tidak mengambil profit materiil dalam bentuk apapun.

Alternate Universe. Fast pace. Dominan deskripsi. Typo. Drabble.

* * *

[ **Kau Cantik Hari Ini** dipopulerkan oleh Lobow

 **Yang Terlewatkan** dipopulerkan oleh Sheila On 7

 **Demi Cinta** dipopulerkan oleh Kerispatih

 **Salamku untuk Kekasihmu yang Baru** dipopulerkan oleh RAN ft. Kahitna ]

* * *

Friendship **Goshiki** Tsutomu / **Shirabu** Kenjirou

for **Rinnatsu**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pramusaji berlalu lalang menyambut pelanggan kelaparan, menggiring sopan menuju bangku yang tak direservasi. Di bangku lain, beberapa pasang pelanggan sedang menebar aura romantis dengan saling menyuap sesendok nasi.

Dengan keadaan yang ramai seperti itu, apa yang Ushijima Wakatoshi dan Shirabu Kenjirou lakukan di pusat perhatian?

Lelaki bermarga Ushijima memetik gitar sekaligus bibir selalu di depan _mic_ , sementara lelaki bermarga Shirabu menggesek biola—turut mengiringi nyanyian merdu temannya. Singkat cerita; keduanya pemain akustik dengan minim anggota pula minim alat musik, bekerja di restoran biasa, bukan sebagai pramusaji atau koki.

Tapi keminiman itu tak berarti apa-apa sebab keduanya melantunkan sebuah lagu dengan sangat menenangkan hati. Menimbulkan perasaan nyaman dan nikmat kala menyantap hidangan yang disajikan. Lagu yang dimainkan pun dikenal banyak khalayak, sehingga mampu membuat pelanggan menyanyi bersama.

Bagi seorang pelanggan yang selalu menyukai permainan musik akustik mereka berdua, setiap kali selesai menelan makanan dan membayarnya, ia selalu menyisakan waktu dengan mendengarkan permainan mereka berdua sedikit lebih lama.

Pemuda berambut mangkok hitam, yang tatapan kagumnya tampak jelas meski dari kejauhan.

Suatu kali, sang pemuda yang lebih menyukai mendengar dari sudut restoran, tiba-tiba mendatangi Kenjirou secara berani. Memohon untuk sebuah lagu dimainkan dengan tangan-tangan lihai mereka berdua. Kenjirou meminta persetujuan Wakatoshi, anggukan mantap diberikan. Sang pemuda menampilkan deretan gigi yang rapi.

 _~ Kau cantik hari ini, dan aku… suka.~_

Lagu belum selesai, mendadak sang pemuda melenggang pergi keluar restoran. Kenjirou dan Wakatoshi memainkan sampai akhir, walau dilanda bingung mendadak.

Jarak seminggu kemudian, sang pemuda tempo hari muncul. Makan, mendengarkan sebentar, lalu mendekati Kenjirou lagi. Meminta lagu lain untuk dimainkan. Kali ini Kenjirou ganti meminta agar sang pemohon lagu tetap di tempat sampai lagu selesai dimainkan. Si pemuda hanya tersenyum girang.

Ketukan pada gitar sebanyak tiga kali mengawali permainan lagu. Kenjirou menarik dan mendorong _bow_ biola sesuai irama. Wakatoshi bernyanyi dengan _power_ sekuat biasanya.

 _~ Ke mana kau slama ini. Bidadari yang kunanti. Kenapa baru sekarang? Hm... Kita dipertemukan_. ~

Bahkan baru bait pertama lagu tersebut, lagi-lagi sang pemuda itu melenggang pergi.

Kenjirou ingin mengejar, sebenarnya. Tapi tidak enak dengan Wakatoshi yang masih bernyanyi merdu. Terlalu fokus bersuara sampai tak sadar sang pemohon lagu sudah melipir keluar.

Dua minggu kemudian, pemuda itu datang kembali.

Kali ini Kenjirou akan menolak mentah-mentah. Sebab, pemuda itu sudah mematahkan janji untuk tidak pergi sebelum lagunya selesai. (Atau sebenarnya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak merasa berjanji. Tertawa sebagai respon tidak terhitung sebagai jawaban, bukan?)

Tapi kali ini sang pemuda memohon dengan gigih, ia akan menyesal kemudian. Harus dimainkan sekarang. Tatapan cokelat gelap yang berkilat dengan sedikit bumbu air mata. Kenjirou menahan napas, meyakinkan diri bahwa ita takkan menyesal menerima permintaan ini. Pekikan girang dari sang pemuda sempat menimbulkan satu titik atensi di tempat pemain akustik.

Sebelum Kenjirou dan Wakatoshi bermain, Kenjirou menarik satu kursi di sebelahnya. Meminta agar sang pemuda duduk sebagai jaminan tidak lari sebelum lagu selesai. Oke, sang pemuda menuruti bak anak yang patuh.

Kenjirou mengangguk. Wakatoshi mulai menarik napas.

 _~ Maaf… ku telah menyakitimu. Ku telah kecewakanmu_. ~

Sang pemuda masih duduk dan menikmati lagu dengan tenang. Kenjirou antara fokus menggesek biola dan lirik ke sebelah barangkali sang pemuda kabur lagi.

Saat memasuki _reff_ , sang pemuda tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menjauh. Kenjirou, tentu saja, refleks melepas _bow_ biola dan menggenggam tangan sang pemuda yang masih tergapai.

Wakatoshi masih menyanyi, ~ _Jujur, aku tak kuasa, saat terakhir ku genggam tanganmu_. ~

"Kau sudah bilang untuk tak meninggalkan kursi!" Kenjirou mengamuk, tidak mengacuhkan Wakatoshi yang jemarinya kriting memetik gitar tanpa _pick_.

"Aku sudah puas setelah mendengar lirik barusan. Aku mau pergi!" sang pemuda melepas genggaman tangan Kenjirou secara paksa. Sangat kuat, sampai tolakan tangan itu menampar _mic_ di depan Wakatoshi. Otomatis bibir Wakatoshi terkena getahnya. Kalau berefek jontor, bisa-bisa ia vakum menyanyi beberapa minggu.

Merasa ada drama di depan mata, Wakatoshi bertitah kepada dua orang di hadapannya, "Selesaikan masalah kalian di luar restoran. Biarkan aku menyanyi."

Kenjirou agaknya pening karena Wakatoshi sungguh tidak peduli dengan nyanyiannya yang diabaikan di tengah-tengah lagu oleh pemohon lagu. Ya sudah, mungkin memang Kenjirou yang terlalu berpikir alot.

Di luar restoran, sang pemuda memperkenalkan diri sebagai Goshiki Tsutomu. Ternyata setahun lebih muda dari Kenjirou, padahal ia pikir malah lebih muda 5 tahun.

Tsutomu bercerita, ia menyukai salah seorang gadis ketika makan di restoran itu. Dengan segala kenekatan batin, Tsutomu meminta nomor gadis itu. Oke, awalnya pendekatan ini lancar-lancar saja. Pokoknya Tsutomu yakin gadis itu akan kegaet sempurna. Kencan beberapa kali di restoran itu pun membuat Tsutomu harus berpikir romantis; dengan meminta lagu yang sesuai dengan perasaan hatinya untuk diutarakan secara implisit terhadap gadis tersebut.

Tapi mendadak ombak menerjang Tsutomu ketika gadis tersebut mengaku tidak ingin berkencan dengan Tsutomu lagi.

Kenjirou yang mendengar curhat itu agaknya berempati, ternyata ketika mendengar baris lagu yang dilantunkan sesuai dengan perasaan Tsutomu saat itu, ia sudah merasa cukup. Cukup menderita.

"Aku akan mainkan lagu yang bisa mengobati rasa patah hatimu," tawar Kenjirou, sebelum Tsutomu menangis gila di pinggir jalan.

"Lagu apa?"

Jemari yang senantiasa menarik ulur _bow_ biola membuka pintu restoran, "Masuklah. Dan dengarkan lagu itu sampai akhir."

Tsutomu menerima tawaran itu dengan menyambut uluran tangan Kenjirou.

 _~ Bila memang kau sudah lupakanku, kau kurelakan. Sampaikan saja, salamku untuk kekasihmu yang baru_. ~

* * *

 **a/n** : mohon maaf apabila terdapat kekurangan, terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
